Alder King
by aries31
Summary: It was supposed to be just a simple ride home but it turns into a strange and insane journey due to the interference from the King of the Goblins and master of the Wild Hunt. Szayel/Uryuu AU Darkish themes
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Thin, white tendrils of breath floated in the air as Uryuu exhaled. He was finished. He was done. Seeing the rest of his classmates gallop for joy after throwing their final exams at their teacher, Uryuu knew that reaction was normal. He should be feeling the same after completing the first semester of his freshman year at college,

But joy was not an emotion he experienced as long as he could remember. There was nothing to look forward to once Ryuuken picked him up. While his classmates had the thrill of roaring fireplaces, holiday parties, and the embrace of loved ones over the winter break, he would be forced to return to a home devoid of warmth or affection. It would be actually be for the best if he just remained on campus alone with the few international students that did not have anywhere else to stay.

However, Ryuuken denied his request. Like always. No seemed to be his favorite word.

_I don't understand why I need to come home. It's not like we talk or have any family traditions anymore. The only time we interact is when he makes me come to his hospital's holiday party which consists of me standing around awkwardly in a suit and the only person under forty. There is simply no need…but then again father likes me under his thumb. Since he is the one actually paying for my education, I can't actually say what I want to him; that he is an icy hearted bastard who….made my mother run away and I hate him. _

With a slight sigh, Uryuu zippered up his jacket all the way and adjusted his messenger bag to a more comfortable position on his shoulder before trudging through the snow surrounding the lecture hall. He kept his head down and his bare hands jammed in his pockets. It had to have stopped snowing during his final exam, Anthropology of Folklore, but the wind was still fierce and biting at the flesh of his face, not covered up by his navy scarf.

Uryuu narrowly avoided a group of young men who were sprinting up and down the sidewalk, their voices full of thundering laughter and shouting to everyone, "Merry Christmas!" until they were stopped by a jock with carrot-red hair "Keigo, you can't just say that…not everyone is under the thrall of Santa Claus…I mean at least say "Happy Festivus" or some other diversity embracing shit like "Happy Winter Solace." The brunette teen just laughed in the red head's face before continuing his dash around campus with a few other followers.

"Someone got into the eggnog a little too early," Uryuu snorted to himself as he paused to watch the idiots run into a cluster of girls, making them drop their coffee cups with a shriek. Uryuu continued his way across campus to his dormitory, and managed to not bump into any more overly eager teens, hyped up on holiday cheer, sugar, and possibly booze. After walking pass the cafeteria and the library, a flame of long red hair caught his attention against the background of pure white of the dreary white wonderland that their college campus had become.

For the most part, Uryuu did not interact much with the rest of the student body. He rather stand aside and watch instead of actively participate in their social rituals of public drunkenness, and dancing like wild animals. This was not a party school by any means, but the things Uryuu knew he should be doing as an independent teenager were not appealing. There were also the shadows cast by Ryuuken which expected perfection in regards to his scholastic endeavors. Studying took up most of his time…and the rest was spent through independent activates like reading and sewing. Uryuu was mostly alone except for the fact that he got along with his roommate, Chad Sado. The only other exception to his solitary life had to be Orihime Inoue. He could not avoid her, since they managed to be in almost all the same classes.

Orihime was casually walking along, a few feet in front of him, with a cellphone glued to her ear. Though Uryuu could not understand what the girl was saying he enjoyed hearing her bubbly voice. But then disaster struck, when she walked onto some of the ice that still refused to melt, despite being salted already. Bam, she fell right on her backside. Picking up speed, while trying not to meet the same fate, Uryuu jogged over to her side. There was a slight expression of shock in her grey-violet orbs but it was quickly replaced with contentment as Uryuu extended his hand towards the fallen girl.

"Gosh! I am such a klutz," Orihime gushed as she tightly (more than Uryuu anticipated) gripped his arm and pulled herself up. She brushed snow off her green tights and readjusted her elf hat before looking up at Uryuu," Thanks so much! So, how do you think you did on your final for folklore? I mean, it wasn't too hard but I might have been too simplistic in my answer to the essay on Propp's Morphology of a Folktale but…."

Uryuu adjusted his glasses before responding, " You tend to underestimate yourself…I bet your essay was fine. Overall, it was an easy exam but since I spent most of the night studying for organic chemistry…I might of mixed up a few of the details in the stories she wanted us to analyze…." letting out a nervous chuckle, Uryuu added, "Well, I don't want to keep you…"

Before he could take a step, Orihime grabbed onto the sleeve of his black peacoat," Are you finally going to tell your father that…you don't want to be a doctor and want to be anthropologist, like me?"

_Shit…why did I ever tell her that? She can't possibly understand the consquences for me or how Ryuuken is…_

Rapidly, Uryuu pulled back from her touch, "….Orihime, I can't."

"Even though it would make you happier to study other cultures? Even though Professor Wilhelm kept going on about your research paper on Celtic myths…and wanted to make you her research assistant?" Orihime's voice became louder with each syllable, "I understand it is hard for you but…it's important to have a voice in your own life. Keeping your mouth closed will just make things worse in the long run. _Trust me_."

Uryuu was about to open his mouth, when Orihime continued her lecture, " I am sorry…I may have overstepped my bounds here, but I care about you. You are like…_like_ important to me and I want you to be happy," she then pulled out a small package from her purse, "Here, this is just a little something."

Splotches of pink erupted on Uryuu's cheeks, as he took the present, wrapped in silver and blue paper, "I didn't …I didn't get you anything, Orihime."

_I didn't think we were close enough for presents…_

"That's okay! When you come back…maybe me and you can just hang out together," she blurted out as she draped her arms around his neck before planting a kiss on his cheek. After a few seconds, Orihime jumped back and let out a stream of giggles, "Well, I better be going now! Try to have a nice break!"

Despite more sliding on the ice, Orihime skipped away with a pleasant smile on her face. Uryuu could only stand there speechless and confused. Though it seemed every time he interacted with Orihime, this was the same result. She was his opposite. The sun to his moon and the fire to his ice. Based on his observations, it did not make sense why she wanted to hang around him and introduce him to her friends. Lately, it seemed she wanted to get closer…which was confounding.

_I am boring and plain. Others might describe me as, "socially awkward," so why would she would care about my well-being? A girl like that should be hanging off the arm of one those jock types like that carrot top I saw before. I should talk to Chad about this…and maybe about what I should give her as a present in return. _

Uryuu peeked down at the present in his hand before depositing it in his bag. Brushing back his hair, Uryuu continued on his way. It was only 4:00pm but the sun was dimming. The naked trees on the campus ground looked like the hands of skeletons, arising from the earth. Their shadows were deformed and twisted bruises on the still pure snow. After Orihime left, Uryuu did not see or even hear any other students. There was a reasonable explanation of course, they had escaped from the college grounds as soon as possible. Uryuu enjoyed the quiet at times but this was too still for him. Except for the chirp of a cardinal in the distance, the area was flooded with a eerie silence.

As Uryuu grew used to the quiet, his ears began to pick up on a slight…giggle. No, that was not quite right. It sounded like two icicles rubbing against each other, producing a squeaky but unnerving noise. Hairs on the back on his neck became erect, and the need…no, the desire to flee became strong. The frantic, primitive part of his brain and central nervous system, were screaming out, "Danger! Danger! Danger Uryuu, Ishida!"

Being alone like this, was uncomfortable but Uryuu did not see any possible danger that could be lurking in the snow banks. He was a generally cautious person but to have his body go into overdrive without provocation felt…strange to say the least. Uryuu stopped in his tracks, and surveyed his environment: snow, ice, dead bushes, the science building and birch trees with their white bark falling off.

_There is nothing to fear here. Nothing at all…I am just a little spooked. That's all. Now, I need to get going before Ryuuken gets here. I don't want to give him ammunition about how irresponsible I am, do I?_

The feeling, of being prey to something powerful and deadly refused to cease. Uryuu took a few steps forward but found himself staring at two of the birch trees. Whatever negative energy surrounding him, appeared to be flowing from that one particular spot. Without hesitating, Uryuu moved closer to it even though the primitive center of his brain, informed him that he was acting like the blonde chick in a horror movie. Uryuu bit his lip. He usually did listen to his instincts but this energy that he was forcing himself towards…reminded him of something from his childhood…something that he had been close to once before.

There really did not appear to be anything there between the two birch trees, but as Uryuu examined the space with more interest the outline of a man became apparent. A pair of golden orbs stared back at Uryuu with almost macabre delight. And Uryuu could hear the unnatural laughter was coming from this…figure. Stumbling back, Uryuu muttered a soft, "Sorry, sir," before he started to run. The look in those strange eyes was not at all friendly, but hungry…and Uryuu preferred not to interact with potential stalkers or madman.

_Next time, when I experience these "feelings" again. I am just going to run…even if it makes me a coward. _

Though his pace was incredible and Uryuu was only a few yards away from his dorm room; the man that hiding among the birches was now standing in front of him, blocking his path.

_Crap. How the hell did he get here so quickly?_

Now, it was a little bit more obvious why Uryuu had missed him before. Around his shoulders he wore a long white cape, and underneath he wore a matching long sleeved shirt, rather tight white leather pants tucked into knee high boots. A perfect camouflage against the fields of snow. The blindingly pink hair that reached his shoulders though was dead giveaway….

_So why did I not notice this….individual and his horrible fashion sense before?_

The man pushed back his glasses, and the beginnings of a smirk were apparent on his thin lips, "You can hear me then…and see me. How splendid!"

"Of course I can see you…," Uryuu stammered as those amber eyes were focused on him like he was a prized specimen in a scientist's lab. He brought his messenger bag closer to his bag, in case he needed to use his mace or pen knife.

"Most creatures are too inferior to sense my presence….so this makes you quite interesting, indeed," the pink haired man's smirk increased as he began to circle closer to Uryuu, "very interesting."

_Great. He really is off the walls mad. This is really my day._

"Sir," Uryuu started as he grabbed ahold of his pen knife and casually hold it behind his back, "I believe you need some help. Would you like me to call for some assistance?"

"_Assistance_," the man repeated with a sneer, "No, that won't be needed. Unless…" he crept forward to the point he was only a foot away. He reached out and grabbed Uryuu by the chin, trespassing on the teenager's personal space. "you _wish_ to spend some time with me…I would actually enjoy that request."

Looking up at the man, Uryuu could see he was not joking around. The predatory glint in his eyes informed Uryuu that "spending time" held a dark meaning for this taller and older man. Though Uryuu knew many of female and possibly male students that might be flattered with attention from this particular man. He was…unique looking, to say the least and at the most ethereally beautiful. Besides his unnatural coloring, the man possessed a bone structure that could be the envy of any model with a sharp chin and high cheekbones. His nose could described as "beaky" but also "Romanesque". It added an almost noble air to the man's face. The amber color of his irises was unnatural but the actual shape of his eyes was slightly slanted, providing a feral feline look to his glances. However, here laid a problem…if the man was a cat it meant Uryuu was the unfortunate mouse caught in his claws.

"No," Uryuu replied, " I strongly suggest you let go of me. _Now_."

The man cocked his head to the side and laughed. In the exactly, inhuman manner as before. Goosebumps sprouted on Uryuu' skin, but they did not bring him warmth. Uryuu could feel the bones in his body shutter and creak from the man's touch (even though the stranger was wearing a pair of white gloves).

"No?" the man repeated, "You must not know who or what I am. _Such ignorance is unattractive_ but in your case I will make an exception. Let's take a nice stroll and I can fill you in?"

Uryuu raised his voice, hoping that he might attract some attention, "N-" he started to say but was interrupted by the sharp pain on his chin. It felt like the man was trying to tear off it off.

With a beaming grin, the taller man said, "Say that…nasty word again and I will rip out your throat. _Understand me, little boy?"_

_Oh I understand you alright…you're a violent lunatic off his meds. I think it's time that I stop trying to be understanding._

Swiftly, Uryuu attacked and plunged the knife into the man's arm which held him in place. Uryuu shoved the pink haired man aside before sprinting away to his dormitory. He had escaped the man's hold, but the echo of his laughter still throbbed in his ears.

Slamming his dorm room door, Uryuu panted as he attempted to catch his breath. Wheezing and gasping from the dash, the teen locked the door. Today was becoming too eventful for his taste. As his heart rate returned to normal, Uryuu scanned the small room he shared with Chad. His roommate's bed had been made and his luggage removed.

"I would have liked the chance to say good-bye," Uryuu mumbled to himself but he noticed a card with the design of several stuffed animals sitting underneath a Christmas tree. Uryuu picked the card up and revealed a tiny smile as he read the heart-warning message written inside. Chad was similar to him in that he rarely spoke but it was easier for the larger teen to express his feelings on paper. An ability Uryuu did not possess. He walked over to his small navy suitcase and placed the card inside.

Uryuu had done most of his packing yesterday, not like he was bringing that much home with him but there were a few things he still needed to do before leaving. He unplugged the mini-refrigerator besides his desk and made his own bed before going through the cluttered papers on his desk. After organizing and discarding some of the old materials, Uryuu looked up at the clock to see it 5:32pm. Ryuuken had told Uryuu, he would arrive at his dorm by 6:00pm. In Ryuuken time, it really meant he would be there an hour ahead.

It was strange but traffic and the weather could have delayed him. After all, it was a good three hour drive to campus from home. Uryuu walked over to the window. Below there was no sign of the creepy man in white on the campus pathway or the any cars in the parking lot in the back of the dormitory. Everyone else was gone. Sighing, Uryuu started to move from the window when he heard a ping against the glass of the window. Looking up, Uryuu could see what appeared to be a butterfly crashing into the glass.

_A butterfly? How is it still alive in this weather? Did it escape from the lab on campus? _

The butterfly continued to ram its head against the glass, refusing to give up it's understandable need to get inside where it was warm. Taking pity on the creature, Uryuu opened up the window and allowed it entrance into room. Automatically, as if he was a magnet to the butterfly, it landed on his shoulder. Lazily, it opened and closed its wings. Examining it, Uryuu had to determine he had never seen a butterfly quite like this with its bone white wings and an abstract design of red, purple, pink, and orange splotches on its abdomen. The insect was also quite large, around the size of his hand.

"I highly doubt your natural," and at that comment the butterfly flew from Uryuu's shoulder and nested in his black almost navy hair.

"Uh um…" Uryuu attempted to swat at it, but was interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone. He picked it up and let out a grunt at the sight of a very familiar number. Pressing the "receive call button," Uryuu heard Ryuuken bark quickly, "I am here. Don't keep me waiting," before he hung up. Not bothering to brush the insect out his hair, Uryuu grabbed his suitcase and locked the door behind him before leaving his dorm room for the break.

And possibly forever.

* * *

This sort of popped into my head...as something different and new to try out. I usually write longer chapters but this is a little bit like a teaser.

Alder King-is the english form of _Erlkönig_.

i don't want to give everything away what I am planning but I am a big fan of Dressden Files, Lost Girl, and Labyrith...so I will be drawing from those sortof ideas and mixing them in with canon.

And yes, I totally see Szayel as King Jared from Labyrith...just more insane and tricky

Happy Holidays!

R&R if you want me to continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greeted by the blistering wind, Uryuu slowly trudged over to the new model of the standard company black car that was waiting for him at the curb. The butterfly was still stubbornly attached to his head. After opening the back door, Uryuu laid down his suitcase and felt the insect fly away into the cold night.

Looking up, Uryuu could see that his father's icy glare was directed at his head. Of course, Ryuuken would be able to scare away a butterfly by just looking at it. Uryuu mumbled a quiet, "Hello," before going to the front of the car and sitting down in the passenger seat. Once he clicked his seatbelt, Ryuuken started to drive.

There was no conversation or well-wishes from Ryuuken, as expected. His eyes were focused on the road and nothing else. Uryuu spent most of the time gazing out the window to enjoy the scenery. For the next two hours, Uryuu was quiet and well behaved (by his father's standards). There was not much to see from his window; the countryside the highway transected was not particularly beautiful but plain and grey. Here Uryuu observed that the pureness of the newly fallen snow had not lasted long. It had become corrupted into charcoal slush due to polluting nature of the exhaust from the cars and trucks that sped on in the early twilight hours of the evening. The snow had also begun to melt and revealed long, bone-white weeds that swished and swayed from the wind that was beginning to howl. Watching those deceased strands of plant matter, Uryuu could almost hear the strange man's voice whispering to him, "I see, I see, I see you," and when the wind changed direction, blowing against the his window, Uryuu thought he heard, " No more time to hide, No more time to hide, No more time to hide."

Of course, hearing things in the wind, especially when you are inside a car is rather ridiculous.

Shaking his head, Uryuu turned away from the window from moving his gaze to his finger-tips. Noticing the obvious hangnails and torn cuticles, Uryuu did not stop himself from biting off the imperfect tips and torn flesh. The day had been trying…not because of the final exams, but that man with the pink hair in the all-white ensemble.

Sure, it was easy to dismiss him as nutter off his medication. But there was something else wrong with him….as if…he didn't belong in this world. His…aura...or whatever didn't seem to mesh with anything around him.

_Maybe I should get my head examined for I'm starting to sound just like him…insane. _

"_Most creatures are too inferior to sense my presence….so this makes you quite interesting, indeed." _

_I feel like that there is a meaning in those words. That at least in that this sentence, he was speaking the truth. For how else, could I have missed his bubblegum pink hair against the snow? Perhaps he is one of the teaching assistants for Doctor Kurotsuchi and he was testing out some device that would allow him to have heightened camouflage or invisibility. From what I have seen most of them have the manners of a troll and the appearance of a goblin so the pink haired man would fit right in there without much effort. _

A larger hand with perfectly manicured fingertips swooped in and smacked his hand, "How many times have I told you how about disgusting your little habit is, Uryuu?"

"_5,437 times to be exact, Ryuuken_" Uryuu muttered as he soothed the back of his hand, while trying to quell the desire to flip off his father.

He did cave into it, of course, but he just did it when his father wasn't looking in his direction.

Ryuuken kept his steely glance on the road, as he moved the car into a different lane, "I don't know who showed you that it's okay to talk back to your parents, but I highly suggest you drop their companionship before we are introduced. I would be most displeased to find that my own son has fallen into the wrong crowd that I might make my son stay at home and work for me."

Uryuu slid lower into his seat before crossing his arms around his chest and glaring out the passenger window at the blank, grey landscape, which was only brightened by the dash of a speeding vehicle, before him, "then why won't you just leave me at school, and you won't have to be bothered with my back talk?" Uryuu asked softly.

There was a heavy, pregnant pause in the air before Ryuuken tilted his head back and furrowed his eyebrows as he scowled at Uryuu, "Because, son, we are family and it's the holidays. It's what everyone does and how I am to answer to my colleagues when they ask about my son?"

"The truth," Uryuu said with an undercurrent of irritation in his voice as he pushed up his glasses, "you're so good at telling people the truth…like when mother left us….do you care to repeat what you said about her?"

"The situation with your mother…was complicated. But I know you already made your mind up on that matter so there is nothing I can do to change your opinion… of me and my actions," Ryuuken said before he leaned over and turned on the radio to the classical station.

As per always, the presence of the music signaled the end of their discussion.

Not like Uryuu really wanted to talk to his father, even though it had been the first time in years that Ryuuken even said the words of "your mother" out loud, which might indicate Ryuuken was finally able to talk about what happened that night and why his mother had been so terrified about the "fae". However, Ryuuken was back to being silent and Uryuu sighed as he listened to the radio.

The drive continued for another forty five minutes before, Ryuuken turned into a gas station. After Ryuuken slammed his door shut, and filled up the tank; he stalked over to the small convenience store. Uryuu started to fidget. It was offically night, and he was only able to see the outline of a few figures roaming around in the dark. Normally, this sort of situation would not lead a tingling sensation in his gut. From the aftermath of his weird encounter, Uryuu almost felt the presence someone watching him. Someone with burning orange eyes that could put a pumpkin to shame. Every time Uryuu saw someone move towards the car, he flinched.

_Once I get home, and I am wrapped up in my bed….I'll stop feeling this way. Some decent food and rest, and I'll be just fine. _

Leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window, Uryuu retrieved the small but ornately wrapped present. Under the faint glow of the overhead lights, he read the quick message: _Happy Holidays! I hope to see more of you in the New Year._ Uryuu traced Orihime's bubbly cursive writing with his fingertips. He could picture her slender fingers holding a ballpoint pen, while she chewed the tip.

_Is it really possible for someone like her…to want to hang out with me of all people? Could she like me?_

Carefully, Uryuu unwrapped the box in order to save the paper and revealed a small white box. He opened it, and found nestled in the fluffy filler, a pendant. It was a simple triple spiral design made from an almost heavy and dark metal. Attached to the top was a matching chain. Uryuu dangled it from his fingertips and watched the large charm sway back and forth before placing it against his neck. Uryuu nearly dropped it as he attempted to work the clasp, when Ryuuken stormed back to the car and threw (what appeared to be one of his favorite protein bars, which tasted like cardboard) at Uryuu's stomach. As Ryuuken started up the car, and looked at the necklace Uryuu was trying to hide by burying underneath his shirt.

"What is that?" Ryuuken asked in a bored monotone as they started driving on the main road.

"It's a present, from my friend, Orihime."

"Hmmm, what a strange girl to be giving a boy jewelry. Not at all ladylike," Ryuuken scoffed as he pushed up his glasses.

_Yes, she is a strange girl…for why else would she notice me enough to buy me a present in the first place? It's not like my own father gives me presents or even a card for the holidays anymore. _

Uryuu focused his attention outside his window. He was unable to make out the presence of any other cars on the roads, besides their own. All he could see was the beginnings of a fog rolling in, covering up any familiar landmarks that reminded him of home. But as he stared out the window, a glimpse of white darted through his peripheral vision. It could have been anything really, even another car, but when Uryuu glanced at the rearview mirror on his side of the car, he saw a man clothed all in white, a sword in hand, and an eerie, inhuman smile plastered on his elegant face. Whipping around in his seat, Uryuu saw nothing behind them.

Nothing at all.

"What is it, son? I told you that soft elective was going to make you see _fairies_ everywhere," Uryuu observed the edge of malice in his father's voice, so instead of saying what he saw….he closed his mouth and turned up the radio.

His next fatal mistake.

Uryuu was fully aware of the proper notes in the current song, composed by Bach, so when the radio let out a static fizzle, he was able to identify the change in style from into something more in the vein of the Romantics and gothic in tone, and then the lyrics that sounded out were inhuman in their beauty, reminding Uryuu of a horn being blown in the distance or two icicles rubbing against each other….

Uryuu started to play with the knobs in the radio, but each station was somehow playing the same exact song, which was impossible. Even when Uryuu turned the radio off, the song still persisted. However, what was the most disturbing was the lack of response from his father. Uryuu doubted that Ryuuken would care but he should have noticed his distress about the radio. Sitting in his seat, Uryuu shivered as the haunting lyrics continued on:

"_Do you want to come with me, pretty boy?  
My daughters shall wait on you finely;  
My daughters will lead the nightly dance,  
And rock and dance and sing you to sleep."_

_I might be going crazy but I should know this song, I heard it once before…and its name is at the tip of my tongue. Something German…I think._

Before he could analyze it further, Uryuu saw the same all-clad in white figure race across the road and stand right in the path of the car. Again, it appeared that Ryuuken did not even see the man,. _A few more seconds, and the car and the man will be existing in the same space. Something that can't occur without disastrous consquences. Even if this man…is a lunatic, doesn't mean that he deserves to die._

_And even if I might be going crazy there is a chance that I am not…and there is a real live man standing out there who is going to die if I don't do something. _

Lunging forward, Uryuu grabbed the steering wheel away from Ryuuken and forced the car onto the side of the road. .

"Dammit, Uryuu!" Ryuuken shouted as he pushed Uryuu back, "What the hell was that about? You could have killed us!"

"Well, you nearly ran over a man so I'm beginning to question your driving ability," Uryuu shot back as he glared at his father.

"What man?" Ryuuken asked as he turned off the car, and pointed to the road, "No one's there Uryuu."

"No, that's not true! I saw a man, wearing all white standing in the middle of road…and you were just about ready to plow into him…" Uryuu sputtered out…but when he looked back at the road, there was no one.

There was simply nothing, not even a spec of road kill.

With a grave and serious expression on his thin face, Ryuuken just muttered from the corner of his mouth, " I think one of the back tires might of popped. Go out and check, maybe the night air will sober you up some."

Uryuu clicked off his seat belt, with his head bowed, before slinking away from his father's side.

* * *

"I wish….I wish…Uryuu understood that everything I do is to protect him," Ryuuken pushed a few strands of his silver hair out of his face, as he removed a nearly empty package of cigarettes from his trousers' pocket. Picking up a blue plastic lighter, he flicked it on and off before lighting one cigarette before discarding it out the window to the gravel out ramp.

"_My, my_….you have grown so careless in your old age, Ryuuken. Saying wishes out loud? Tsk, tsk," a low smooth voice, dripping with distain, lectured and interrupted Ryuuken's ruminations.

Ryuuken whipped his head around to see a younger male sprawled on the passenger seat. His long legs were enclosed in a pair of white leather pants and matching knee high boots, which were lying on top of the dashboard. Amber eyes looked back at Ryuuken with a mocking glare.

Narrowing his eyes, Ryuuken spat out, "You are unwelcome here…_Szayel_. I suggest you take your leave before I'm forced to take drastic action."

The other male flipped back his pink locks and crossed his arms. The mischievous smirk sutured onto his lips, could only mean Szayel was not taking his threat seriously, " To call me by my first name…mortals have truly forgotten their place in the food chain," he barred his teeth at Ryuuken, and showed off his rather pointy canines, "but I am planning to fix that. It has been too long since I have called a Wild Hunt."

Ryuuken blanched, "I can't allow you to pillage, murder, rape, or hunt humans again. Things have changed in the human world…The old ways are simply no longer appropriate."

"Just because you are from the Quincy clan…and can see the fae without permission, does not give you the right to tell me what to do. My kind is bored on eating the tramps, the drug users, and the prostitutes. They want fresh meat, and what can I say…I desire it too," Szayel laced his fingers together and cocked an eyebrow at Ryuuken, " Your little chants and spells are too weak to keep me back but I am not here to fight at the moment.

"Oh," Ryuuken said without much feeling, as he picked up a cigarette and lit it. He blew the resulting smoke into Szayel's face.

"There is no need to be rude," Szayel snapped as he waved the smoke away, "I'm here on a social call. For you see, I have discovered what you have been hiding from me."

Ryuuken started to cough.

"All those years ago, you stole one of _my favorites_ as your bride," Szayel snarled as he leaned over to Ryuuken's side and dug his fingernails into his arm, and watched as a few slim rivers of blood began to flow, "and in the end I did butcher her to send you a message…but you hid away something so precious. Naughty Ryuuken." Szayel dipped a gloved finger into Ryuuken's spilled blood and sucked on it before waving in the human's face like a parent scolding a misbehaving child.

Szayel paused for a moment, as he watched the silver haired man struggle not to squirm or attack him, "I know what your son is…and I think it's time for him to live with his _real people_. He belongs in _my_ realm and under _my _control. Your 'offspring" will be a new and exotic courtesan. I hope you have said your "good-byes," and with a flick of his alabaster cloak, Szayel was gone. Ryuuken did not even stop to think, as he ripped off his seat belt and shoved the car door open. With two quick strides he was at the back of the car, his eyes were in such a frantic state he almost missed the figure of his son, dutifully checking to make sure the newly replaced tire was securely fashioned.

"Uryuu…Uryuu," Ryuuken tried to maintain his composure as he peered down at his son, "are you okay?"

Uryuu rolled his eyes before wiping his hands on his pants, "Yes, and the car is alright as well. I'm perfectly capable of changing a tire myself. And-" before Uryuu could finish his tirade, a white glove clamped around his mouth while another circled Uryuu around his waist and forced him onto his feet. Ryuuken lunged forward to grab his son back when he was greeted with an electric shock, powerful enough to force him down to his knees.

Flailing his arms and legs, Uryuu attempted to fight back using the few tools that were available to him. His feet, his hands, and his limbs were all in motion trying to escape from the unseen attacker's clutches, "Whoever you are you must know that it's dishonorable to attack me from behind and in the dark! Show yourself!"

"Who says that I know or care about honor? Though I admit this struggle of yours is rather annoying than amusing right now, so I do swear if you stop I will allow you to give a proper good-bye to daddy dearest over there, pretty little Halfling," Szayel whispered into Uryuu's ear as he buried his nose into the youth's hair.

"Halfing, what do you mean by that…_and pretty_….I think you are very confused, sir," Uryuu then added, "I'm not a girl."

"Oh, I'm very aware of your sex," Szayel turned Uryuu to face him, and the teenager's mouth dropped as he took in the appearance of the man that accosted him earlier.

There was only one way to get away and tend to his father, for despite the issues between them Uryuu could easily see Ryuuken was in shock and needed medical attention. He couldn't let the old man die.

"It's you…" Uryuu said softly, and with this slightly accepting phrase the pink haired man let down his guard enough that when Uryuu faked a step forward he was able to scamper away. However, his tricky did not provide him with enough time. The man in white eagerly grabbed his hip, and Uryuu fell to the ground. At least in this state he was able to grab a loose wrench from changing the tire and used it strike at his attacker.

Even when he did hit the man's leg or arm, the man only laughed in response instead of crying out in pain, "You are going to be so much fun." The man achieved a firm grip around his ankle, and dragged Uryuu across the gravel. Uryuu saw Ryuuken trying to reach out for him in his weakened state, but otherwise his father was unable to do nothing for him.

"You're getting your heart's desire…your son is going to discover exactly what you have been protecting him from. If I was you I would have wished for something more…_enchanting_ and less likely to bite me in return," and with that Szayel and Uryuu were gone from the mortal plane.

"I love you, your beautiful form entices me;  
and if you're not willing, then I will use force."  
"My father, my father, he's grabbing me now!  
The Elfking has done me harm!"

**Der Erkonig-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

All lyrics are from Der Erkonig by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

The pendant that Orihime gives Uryuu is a triple spiral which is a Celtic symbol for fate and also for the "three wise men."

On a side note, tomorrow is my b-day!

R&R

Revised/Corrections 5/25/2013


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACH does not belong to me.

Chapter 3

Uryuu lost all sense of sensation. It wasn't as if he lost the capacity to express what exactly was happening around him…or his body for that matter. His system was simply being overloaded; in one instant Uryuu was looking into the eyes of his father, eyes that had remained so closed to him through his whole childhood, open wide with such despair and icy pangs of fear. The next Uryuu found himself staring into an ebony abyss. Ebony wasn't exactly the best descriptive term for it; despite the absence of light or anything to really break up the monotony of this undefined vacuum, the blackness flickered, _no rippled, _with hints of midnight blue, silver, violet, and evergreen.

Heat seared across Uryuu's exposed skin, to the point Uryuu wondered at moments, if his skin was truly becoming charred from invisible flames. He would check and find no evidence of blisters, or blackening of his usually lily white skin. Uryuu found instead goosebumps, the tips of his nails turning a slight blue, and his breath had become visible translucent wisp of silver. Frost covered his eyelashes, making them stick to his skin and his hair felt as if he wandered outside in the middle of a snowstorm, just after taking a shower and not bothering to dry himself.

Frozen, yet enflamed.

Falling forever through a chasm of darkness, while colors slithered around him.

Only two aspects of this existence remained constant, the gripping hold on his ankles and the maniac cackling that drowned out any other sound. There was no one with him, but Uryuu didn't exactly feel alone. Something_, no someone,_ was here with him—and their touch was bruising.

And their scent was like nightshade, unholy in its beauty, but still toxic.

Uryuu wanted to know, to understand what the hell happened to him…and grudgingly if Ryuuken was okay. In grim flashes of recall, Uryuu saw himself changing the tire of the car, Ryuuken reaching out to him…and the madman with pink hair and wore white from head to toe grabbing him.

_This feels like a dream…but at the same time it feels so real. The reasonable explanation is that man attacked us, how he caught up with me is a mystery, but he managed it. I must be lying unconscious in a ditch. Or possibly….maybe I'm dead._

_Maybe this is the afterlife…it's not as I deserve heaven for anything I have done in my pathetic existence. I have been for the most part a lonely, awkward shadow that flitters away before people can notice me. There are no heroic deeds to my name…and I haven't exactly experienced love._

And at that thought, Uryuu's body hit the ground with a resounding slap. There was no more blackness but loamy dirt, with clumps of straggly grass. Signs that seemed to indicate to Uryuu that perhaps his theory of being knocked out and left to rot while a clearly mentally unstable individual hijacked his father's car, was actually correct.

Scrambling to his feet, Uryuu dusted off his dark blue jeans. As he examined the rest of his body, Uryuu noticed a surprising lack of injuries. His white, long sleeved dress shirt had become untucked, and there were a few tears in his black vest. However, such things were salvable. Focusing his attention away from himself, it dawned on Uryuu that he wasn't exactly on the side of the road any longer. There were no signs of the highway, cars, or even _Ryuuken_. In fact, it didn't even seem to be the correct season. The corpse of trees that surrounded him were bare of leaves, yet it appeared to be a recent shedding with the rust colored foliage littered between the shoots of tall weeds with their paper thin, white blossoms.

The air felt cold, but crisp and dry in comparison to what Uryuu remembered. Here there was no Jack Frost nipping at his nose, or even the hint of true winter. If a snowflake dared to fall, it would not be given the privilege to melt, but it would be vaporized by this more temperate climate. What drew Uryuu's attention though, besides the drastic change in weather, was in between the hill he was standing on and the few mountains in the distance, there was a castle nestled in this barren valley, surrounded by miles of passageways created by thick, stone walls.

"The maniac really must have done a number on my head, because this isn't something I would normally dream up," Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses with a slender finger.

"Really now, my sweet? You think this is just a dream…a fantasy? My, my…you are in for a shock," a smooth voice purred to Uryuu's right. Whipping around, the black-haired teenager saw the insane man he encountered before, lazily lounging on a moss covered tree stump. Despite the rather clavier attitude the pink haired man presented, Uryuu could see his body was still taunt and ready to snap at a moment's notice to pounce on his prey.

Uryuu took a few paces backwards, until his back was pressed against the bark of the nearest sapling, "This is a dream…it has to be…I was attacked and then…" he stuttered out.

"Attacked, that's an interesting turn of phrase," the man rose from his seat, and stalked to Uryuu's side, " I was simply taking back what belonged to me, and your pathetic father, finally gave me the opening I had been waiting for."

The man pressed closer, his gloved hands on Uryuu's shoulders. Uryuu could only stare straight ahead into the man's amber's eyes, and instantly Uryuu found himself drowning in those honeyed depths. They were truly beautiful, with such an intense, vibrant hue. Yet, Uryuu felt no warmth as he gazed into these bewitching eyes but cold, dissecting curiosity. Nothing more for these still amber waters did not run deep; no emotions or a soul could be glimpsed by looking into this man's orbs.

Pulling himself from the man's gaze, Uryuu asked, "What do mean by an "opening"?"

"The foolish mortal made a wish," he whispered into Uryuu's ear. When the older male's calculating stare flickered over Uryuu's dumbfounded expression, he pulled away to snake a hand through his pink hair.

"He nor your mother explained anything to you, did they?" he questioned softly, "How fortunate for me."

"Perhaps we should begin with a proper introduction then. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, the Goblin King of this Underground realm," he extended a glove hand to Uryuu as his mouth twisted into a polite smile.

"Seriously?" Uryuu ignored the hand presented to him, and crossed his arms around his lean chest, "Now, I know I'm dreaming because who curses their kid with a name like that. And though I have always had an interest in folklore, I know goblins, fairies, banshees, sirens, nymphs, and other magical ilk do not exist. So why don't you leave me alone, so I can dream in peace. "

_"Impudent, little Halfling!"_ Szayel spat, "I nor the creatures I rule over, are figments of your inferior imagination…let me give you a demonstration." Striking like a snake sinking it's fangs into the throat of a plump rabbit, Szayel wrapped one hand around Uryuu's throat and lifted the younger male into the air without a twinge of effort.

_This is simply a dream, an illusion, that's all. He can't hurt me. I can't die here. _

_I'm safe from harm. Maybe I and Ryuuken both took a beating, but whatever space of my mind that I've crawled into, I'm protected. None of this is real. This "King of the Goblins" is simply a manifestation of the "villain" I faced off against in my real life. _

Szayels slender fingers dug tighter into the flesh of Uryuu's neck, at first Uryuu didn't attempt to struggle. He refused to react, to show fear, to surrender to the demands of this demented antagonist. Uryuu remained still and tried to fire back a confident, grin at the man who held his neck in such an unyielding vise.

Except it was actually getting more difficult to breathe.

And maybe Szayel's nails were enclosed within white gloves, but he felt the nails, no the claws, itching to escape from their chambers to shred his neck into shreds. There was one simple statement to describe the sensation: it was painful. Though Uryuu wouldn't describe himself much as a "dreamer," the few dreams he bothered to remember always figured butterflies prominently and a man standing in the corner comparing different types of cheese, he knew he couldn't feel like he was actually being suffocated or…being in the clutches of agony.

_This…feels…too real…._

Swarming of black spots invaded his vision, like a hive of bees fighting over the perfect blossom, and Uryuu attempted to tear through the fabric of Szayel's gloves, to make the man see reason. When Szayel's thin lips turned up in such an obscene smile, it formed a bleeding gash and haunting, inhuman laughter flowing from his mouth like bell ringing in the dead of night; Uryuu came to the conclusion (despite the rapid loss of oxygenated blood to his brain) making Szayel see reason was a improbability.

_He's going to kill me if he doesn't stop…I'm going to die…and he's laughing at me. He honestly thinks it's entertaining that I'm dying…what a sick, deranged, freak. _

In a last attempt to save himself, Uryuu gasped," I-I…get-t it….stop it," as the blossoms of black roses took over his vision completely.

Szayel arched a single pink eyebrow at the teenager that was starting to become limp in his grasp. He continued to choke the boy for a few seconds longer before throwing him to the ground in a fit of disgust.

Spluttering and gasping for breath, Uryuu dug his fingers in the earth as he attempted to regain his equilibrium. "This is why it's just better to accept what I say as the truth instead of questioning me; believe me, you might be interesting but you are still several species class lower than me and I have no problems putting an inferior being in an early grave just because I consider them annoying."

"If this is real then…then what is this place called? And what happened to my father?" Uryuu asked as he shakily got up onto his knees and grabbed onto the nearest tree.

"Let's just say this is a place for creatures, that you believe don't exist, to have a safe environment far away from foul, nosy humans….and your father," Szayel narrowed his eyes, and muttered a few words underneath his breath that Uryuu couldn't catch, before saying without much emotion, "is certainly at the brink of death…I did electrocute him with enough volts to destroy that weak heart of his."

Uryuu did not respond. As he regained his footing, he dared to sneak a peek at the Szayel's face. It appeared to be open, and genuine…there was almost a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as if the idea of death or destruction was _pleasurable._

"Come, come little boy," Szayel extended a hand out him once more with an overly sweet smile, "time to go to my castle, where all your dreams can come true."

"No, I really don't think so," Uryuu slowly backed away, and used the tree he clung to as a shield between him and the encroaching pink haired man.

"There are things that I can force you to do, many lovely, wonderful things…," Szayel paused to leisurely lick his lips, as he looked over Uryuu's frame, "but you do have to come willingly to my castle. Even I'm bound to certain rule of conduct but I so greatly desire to see your handsome face at my court…..so how do you feel about a game?"

"What type of game?" Uryuu hesitantly asked, as he attempted to look for a way to escape his current predicament. He trotted to the nearest tree to give him shelter, but Szayel insisted on following him, and trapping him against the rough bark.

"More like a puzzle, really. Find your way through my labyrinth, make it through the goblin city, and into my castle within 72 hours and I will bring you back to your _boring_ human plane," Szayel challenged, as he adjusted his glasses.

"What's the point of me doing this, when my father is going to die anyway?" Uryuu shoot back, with a hint of a frustration his voice, as he glared at the man before him.

"Ah, clever little boy aren't you?" Szayel leaned over and pinched Uryuu's cheeks. The fierce scowling expression on the teen's face made him only respond in kind with his patented eerie laugh, " I do promise to make sure…your ill excuse of a father doesn't die until you win or lose this little challenge. And you should know….I can't exactly lie."

_Do I truly want to jump aboard this crazy train? Maybe this is for a real, even though every cell of my brain wants to deny it, but the evidence is starting to pile up. This isn't a normal dream, it's too coherent for one, and though it is lame to think, it just feels so real. And there is actual consquences for actions. This "Szayel" character is able to hurt me; in fact, he almost killed me a few minutes ago even though he says that he wants me in his castle. If this is truly happening to me, and I accept the fact that all the creatures and legends I studied are real, then I can only conclude I'm way over my head…and in deep shit._

_I'm only human, though he seems to refer to me as a "Halfling," at times, which doesn't make much sense to me. Despite that, I know what I'm…and I'm not hero. The fae are beings that feast on humans, whether it's their physical body or something less defined like greed, sadness, talent, or happiness. I might as well run around with a label on my forehead that says, "prey," or "fresh meat, come and get it."_

_But Ryuuken, if he is truly at death's door, I can't exactly allow him to die while I stand there and do nothing. Even though it's not like he would really do the same for me. Though the look in his eyes, he was terrified because…._

_Because…_

_Because…. he couldn't protect me._

_Ryuuken is Ryuuken, but he's still my father and though I hate him I can tell that he wanted to protect me from failing into "Szayel's" arms. _

_Which tells me one thing, though he looks at times harmless "Szayel" is beyond dangerous to make Ryuuken so horrified. _

_And saying that he can't lie, doesn't exactly mean Szayel is being honest with me. There are many legends about the fae possessing the ability to lead men to their deaths without casting a single lie from their silver tongues…and if he is truly a king of some sort…manipulation should be like a second skin._

"If you are what I think you are…maybe you can't lie, but that doesn't stop you from twisting your words to suit your purposes…. so don't patronize me."

"Maybe you will be the first to solve my labyrinth, after all," Szayel gave him a more appraising glance, that sent shivers up and down Uryuu's spine," I do suggest that you be careful with your assumptions, my sweet, for nothing is what it appears to be here." He then continued to outline the rest of their agreement, "However, if you should lose….you will completely surrender to me, and obediently follow my every command and desire…"

Tentatively, Uryuu said, "Fine," _like losing and becoming your slave will ever happen…I know I'm capable of solving your little maze. It doesn't even look that difficult, more like a piece of cake._ With a look of pure determination in his indigo eyes, Uryuu offered Szayel his hand to shake upon their agreement.

Szayel looked at Uryuu's hand as if it was a piece of dead, rotting fish.

"I don't _consummate_ my deals in that fashion…,"Szayel said silkily. Once again, he took a few paces forward and violated the personal space of Uryuu. A white glove hand was wrapped around Uryuu's birch-thin waist, while another was coiled around Uryuu's chin. Unlike before when the this…creature (Uryuu supposed that was the best word to describe Szayel, for if this was real…all the events that occurred before replacing his father's tire were strangely starting to make sense) touched him, it was rough and aggressive. Here the touch that these hands provided him was similar to soft velvet. But it didn't mean behind the velvet, there wasn't an iron glove ready to brutalize him into submission if Uryuu refused to behave

And these hands were the same that attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

And it wasn't like Uryuu was used to being touched.

"Back off," Uryuu growled, even though it was as useless as a kitten attacking a full grown male tiger.

"Come now, I just want to experiment and taste your lips to determine if they are as sweet as they appear," Szayel smirked.

"I'm not interested. I agreed to your deal, so I suggest another way to seal it."

The smirk of Szayel's lips only grew as he continued to break through Uryuu's personal boundaries. He was so close, his slightly larger nose was caressing against Uryuu's own.

"I just want a taste," Szayel's hot breath fluttered around Uryuu's skin. Uryuu remained frozen in place. He had never been kissed before, and he didn't even want Szayel near him. And certainly, he didn't want Szayel to kiss him. But it didn't seem like Uryuu had a choice in the matter; he didn't even have a knife to stab him with or a can of Mace to spray into Szayel's eyes.

Before Szayel pressed his lips to Uryuu's, one hand snuck inside Uryuu's shirt and tugged the chain around Uryuu's neck.

Uryuu closed his eyes as he waited for the kiss; instead he was greeted with deafening shrieks. Opening his eyes, Uryuu saw Szayel clutching his hand. At his fingertips, the soft fabric of his gloves had burned away to reveal maroon colored claws, and the actual digits were stained black, in comparison to peachy tone of his skin.

"COLD IRON!" Szayel screamed as he backed away from Uryuu, his face screwed up in an ugly mask of fury, "How reckless of you, my poppet, to be wearing that necklace….but it won't protect you forever," he leered.

Uryuu untucked the necklace Orihime gave him, and let the pendent fall free unto the fabric of his button up shirt, " I didn't know it was iron," Uryuu shrugged, "but I'm glad it is because I really prefer not be molested by you. And this," he twisted the pendent with his fingertips, "proves that the legends are true…and I can figure out ways to protect myself."

Szayel tilted his head slightly as he clutched his injured hand to his chest, with his eyebrows softly arched, "Is that so then? Again, I caution you to be not so…arrogant. Since your flesh is proving to be so unyielding, let's just start this challenge, shall we?"

An ornate clock with delicate black leaves curved around its face, appeared in thin air. The large minute hand began to turn, and Szayel gave Uryuu a smile that would make a shark flee in terror, "Please enjoy your little stroll around my domain," and with a soft pop, the goblin king vanished leaving Uryuu alone at the top of the hill gazing down at the obstacle in front of him.

With a deep sigh, Uryuu padded down the dusty footpath to meet his fate in Goblin King's labyrinth and try to save his father.

A/N: Again, sorry it's been awhile...

1) Though I have dropped hints about Uryuu's background but Uryuu really has no clue about himself or this world. He has to discover it for himself.

2) There are certain events, that will be inspired from the movie _Labyrinth_, Bleach canon, and other sources but there will be certain, distinct differences ex: 72 hours to allow for more character development etc.

3) Szayel can't lie, though he will manipulate facts, especially if the wrong questions are asked,

4) Iron traditionally repels fairies and many other supernatural creatures, so Orihime really helped out by giving Uryuu a "protective amulet" of sorts, though it does has a slower negative effect on Uryuu.

R&R


End file.
